Protectors and leaders
by FT.I's Primadonna
Summary: In the Uzumaki clan leaders were born to lead and protectors were born to protect. It was in their blood and their chakra. Although almost forgotten there are still some Uzumaki left in the shinobi nation. See when the twins Kyoko and Ryoko come to Konoha to start the legend of the Uzumaki clan once again but not without the help of our biggest troublemaker Naruto. What will change
1. Chapter 1 - to protect and to lead

Welcome to my first fan fiction after a year only concentration on school. I would have liked to continue writing stories but because my grades kept getting worse I decided that school had to come first.

Please remember that I'm from Germany.

I hope you enjoy my story.

I will start with a song from my favourite band.

**FT Island – Falling star**

_"I prayed to become an adult._

_I rushed too much because I thought I would be able to do something._

_I spilled the happiness away, I lost love._

_I didn't stop and was only running forward._

_I'm loosing myself,_

_My worries increase, my greed gets bigger_

_As if I have the whole world by just owning a picture card._

_Have I forgotten those nights I fell asleep with a fluttering heart?_

_Catch a falling star._

_Will I be able to find the Neverland of fairytales?" _

**Leaders and Protectors - **

**Rise of the Uzumaki**

**Chapter 1 - to protect and to lead - prologue**

It hadn't been known as much as other shinobi villages like Konoha-gakure. But this was not because Whirlpool was weak, they had been very secretive although it was rather small. Nobody was to know of their real strength, it was the big secret that the Uzumaki Clan hid from the rest of the shinobi nations. Not wanting to be included into wars and not taking any sides, Uzugakure had always been very peaceful. That even showed in their teaching, the first thing the little children learned was to kill only when it was the only way to protect their beloved. Only kill when absolutely necessary, only to kill when nothing else worked. Early in their history they discovered that there were to kinds of people in their clan: protectors and leaders. Leader were born to lead, it was in their blood. They were good leaders, taking care of every single man, woman or child and they showed that they were able to turn enemies into friends. Most important was their chakra because it shined and was as warm as only the sun could be. A warmth that also attracted animals, seeing as Uzugakure was full of them. The others were called protectors, and like their name, it was their job to protect the leader and everybody else that was loyal to him or her. They were sharp and precise fighters and most of the time this showed in their character and their chakra. They were colder, quieter and their chakra not as inviting as that of their leaders. People and animals did not fear them but they knew how to be careful. If a child was born as a leader or protector was decided very early in the pregnancy of their mother. There was no way to say what the child would turn out to be, even with many siblings, never once was the chance higher because the child born before was the other kind. There was only one time that when it was absolutely sure what the child would, when two of them were born as twins. The first born would be a leader, the second born a protector. Twins were very special in the Uzumaki clan and always put on a team together because there was just no possible way to separate the protector of them from the leader without hurting the twins emotionally. They younger child would always talk to his twin first, even when they were given orders. Fighting together the twins in the Uzumaki clan were almost unbeatable, so it was not only once that twins were alone with a sensei when the academy was short of one child. Twins were special, but just as special as they were they were always very rare and the Uzumaki had never been a very big clan even though they always married someone outside of the clan. The reason for this was that Uzumaki blood was very strong and even intimate relationships with someone who was almost not related to you would lead to big problems not only for the child but also for the mother.

The Uzumakis were called devils as soon as word got out of their strength, their red hair fit this title perfectly. Without them doing anything that would threaten others they were whipped out unexpectly, only few of them survived and those who did hid themselves afterwards, or at least almost all of them. Before they could be known as a strong clan they were killed. Enemies never whishing for them to return, they shouldn't even be spoken about. But they couldn't stop on thing and that was the fact that Konohas first Hokages wife was a woman named Mito Uzumaki, born to lead and to protect. This was all before the killing and destroying of Uzugakure. In the first time of the clans history a child was born who had both protector and leader blood on it equally. This child was also the first one who had to live with a very big burden, the nine tailed fox Kyuubi. When Madara Ushiha was able to summon the fox and putting a very strong Genjutsu on it Hashirama Senju hindered it on killing even more people in sealing it in his new wife, knowing she was strong enough to bear the burden. When Mito was getting to old and didn't have much time left a child of the Uzumaki clan had to be the next vessel. A six-year-old girl with the name of Kushina was selected and although she was a protector they were some traces of a leader in her blood. She was strong but not as strong as Mito-sama.

And as if the history wanted to repeat itself the Kyuubi was ripped out of her when she went in labour, this was just possible because Kushina wasn't the perfect holder for a demon as great as the Kyuubi. Minato Namikaze, Kushina's husband, father of the newly born baby boy and the forth Hokage of Konoha knew that only those with Uzumaki blood were able to imprison the nine-tailed-fox sealed the beast in his own son, protection Konoha but killing himself in the process. He died together with his wife, on the day their son was born, the day Konoha, their home, had been attacked. The boy who was now left alone did not bear the Uzumaki trait mark, their hair which was as red as fire; he looked almost the same as his father.

Deep down inside of him... it was completely different. His blood and chakra were those of an Uzumaki and very strong. Without anyone knowing a new leader and protector was born bringing new hope to a clan that was almost forgotten.

But this boy, Naruto was his name, had to live through a cruel childhood first.

But the Uzumaki would rise again and the help came in the name of Kyoko and her twin brother Ryoko, their red hair falling down like waves of fire.

Wait and see Konoha Gakure, village hidden in the leafs …

* * *

So what do you think of the first chapter?


	2. She is the fire, he is the wind

I hope you liked my start. I haven't written anything in a while so it may be a bit akward at first. Please remember that English is not my first language. Another thing I have to say: I need a beta reader.

Please review and tell me what you think and where I could improve.

Thanks Have FUN but I will stat once again with a few lyrics

**FT Island – Try Again**

"_Rather than the hidden truths,_

_only the loud lies and hypocrisy _

_are colouring the world._

_Like a boy who is too shy to step up _

_I lived as I hid courage and justice. _

_Open your eyes wide, look straight, run fast._

_Don't stop, don't hide,_

_get everything that you want._

_Do it again, try again._

_You and I have been thrown into this dizzy world._

_Clash and win, you can get up again."_

**Chapter 2 – She is the fire, he is the wind**

They had been travelling alone for so long already that Kyoko didn't remember the last time she had spoken to somebody else than her brother. Since their mother had died about three years ago, an illness that couldn't be cured had gotten her; the twins lived alone, always being on the move. They were used to always changing places as their mother believed it was to dangerous to stay at one place more than a few months. From what she remembered the first six years of their life was spent together with their father in a small village. The village was attacked, their father died while protecting some children and their mother fled. Since then they were getting trained by her. She still remembered the first lesson they were taught: "Kill only when you protect and when nothing else helps. Don't kill when you have another choice left." Although Kyoko and her brother had been so young back them their sharp minds soon realized that they were trained a bit different. While her brother was taught to be as fast and strong as possible while protecting his sister, Kyoko on the other hand got many lessons on how to let her words have strength and how to lead. Of course her physical training was no joke to but even as children their characters were so different. Kyoko loved making friends with anybody they met, even if it was just a little fox cub, they did seem to like the twins because everywhere they went foxes just kept following them. Her brother was colder and very wary of stranger, always standing with his sister like a shadow ready to jump in any moment. He would not risk his precious sister to get hurt. Ryoko tried anything to keep her safe after their mother had died but it hadn't been only once when he had to realize that his sister could very well hold herself when fighting him. She was strong, strong in things he was weak at and she was weak in things he was strong at. The eighteen year old chuckled it was almost confusing to see just how perfectly they fit together. Their mother had once said: "Ryoko, you are the sharp and deadly wind who gives strength to your sister. She is the fire, warm and beautiful but completely devastating if she wants to be. Fire and wind. Wind and fire. They need each other and when together are a team to be feared. Always keep this in mind my son. Fire and wind. Wind and fire."

"_I will never forger mother, never." _

"RYOKO! UZUMAKI RYOKO!" ups. His sister called. He was by her side no second later.

"Is something wrong?" Of course something was wrong, while she loved to speak all day long his sister wouldn't just start screaming when they were on the move. Seriously, when was the last time they a spent a night on a soft bed?

"You weren't paying attention to my words dear brother. I know we really need a break but I believe that Konoha can't be that far anymore. I can already feel a very small amount of his or her chakra."

"Ah, I forgot that she was extremely sensitive towards chakra. Really knowing my mood by the warmth of my chakra?"

The boy nodded. His sparkling green eyes showing once again, that he was prepared for an attack in any moment.

How foolish of him to space out, he couldn't let his sister get out of his eyes even for a second.

Everybody would have wanted an answer but the girl was used to not getting an answer when it wasn't really needed. They understand each other so good that they almost didn't need any words. They eyes spoke to each other but never once being separated from each other in 18 years had this effect on people, especially twins.

They were getting closer to the place that would hopefully become a permanent home for them. Always on the move and not being in contact with other humans couldn't go well for two teenagers. Ryoko had probably forgotten how to speak to everybody else who wasn't his twin. Kyoko understood his few and cryptic world; others would not.

But Ryoko honestly didn't care. He never was the one to speak. Speaking was Kyokos duty. She was the leader and he the protector, her protector and this would never change. The young man knew that would he someday fail to protect his sister and she died he would follow her. Not his body, not his heart and not his mind; they wouldn't let him live when she was dead. She would live without him, it was her duty to lead. Until it was time for him to go, and he hoped it would still be a long time before that, he needed to find another kind of "protector" for his slightly older sister. As a leader and current head of the Uzumaki clan, the person they were trying to find had to be younger, Kyoko had the duty to ensure that their clan would not die out. Both of them were now eighteen, turning nineteen soon and training their children while they were still strong was the perfect way to help the Uzumaki clan. But Ryoko couldn't voice this opinion of his in front of his sister, she forbid him too. Kyoko was scared of becoming a mother and she had never ever meet a man other that her father or brother. Their mother had seen the beauty her daughter would become and hid her perfectly; making sure her little girl knew how to protect herself from men. Of cource once in a while they came across a man but those men mostly seemed to think that they had to attack. That didn't sit well with Kyoko. Let's just say even if she never killed any of those men, they had to live with very painful injuries.

Ryoko shuddered. His sister was scary when angry. Once he told her this and what was her answer?

"You are always scary Nii-san. Standing there looking calm a relaxed but any good trained ninja can see that you are ready to pounce at any moment. You make it short. I make it painful."

Ryoko smiled fondly, she was in so many ways the same as their mother. Their words so convincing but thinking about the fact that their mother had beaten this kind of language into Kyoko when she was still a little girl then it was no wonder that they were so similar.

"RYOOOO!" ups. He did it again. _"Maybe_" the young man thought _"Maybe I'm really tired of all this running away and not having a place to call home." _

She saw it clearly. The look in her twin brother eyes was so easy to read for Kyoko. Although he tried very hard in hiding this from him she clearly saw the longing for a home in his eyes. _"I'm sorry Nii-san"_ She knew that they could have chosen to go to Konoha as soon as they heard a merchant talking about a demon brat called Uzumaki who had decided to pour honey and feather all over the man. But Kyoko wanted to get stronger before that, they needed their strength because they would be strangers in a shinobi village and shinobi were supposed to be wary of strangers. She chuckled at the thought about meeting this troublemaker Uzumaki. Him being a troublemaker spoke much about his role he would play in the clan. When leaders are young they are hyper and needed much attention so that they could learn probably, those who didn't get the attention they needed would turn into troublemakers. And having an Uzumaki troublemaker as your enemy could lead to serious trouble. Uzumaki leaders were exceptional in laying traps, running away and hiding even when young. They would make perfect infiltration specialist if they weren't as loud when not raised probably. _"I was raised probably. That boy was not". _

Something worried the siblings. That man called the boy a demon. Often Uzumaki had been addressed as demon because of the colour of their hair but that man spoke about a blond boy. Calling him a demon meant only on possible answer: the boy had to be the Jinjuriki of the Kyuubi and that he was definitely Kushina Uzumakis son. Their mother Kara had been a few years older than Kushina and often told to baby sit the younger girl.

"_I heard that she was pregnant and that she had died the day Kyuubi was ripped out of her and attacked Konoho. Her child could very well be the new vessel. And with all the trouble in Konoha I could believe that the Hokage didn't hid the fact that the child had the Kyuubi sealed into him. He probably didn't even tell the poor child who he or she was. Try to meet him but be wary of trouble. Civilan can be stupid when they don't know something and Jinjuriki are mostly treated badly. Be wary, I don't know how well that child can cope with all that hate and anger."_

This was one part of the letter th dying woman left her precious children shortly before her death.

A tear rolled down Kyokos cheek.

"I miss you mom, I really miss you."

The moment theses quite words left her mouth she was embraced by warmth, Ryoko's long muscular arms pressed her against his chest. The twins didn't say a word. They enjoyed this moment of absolute silence with only the wind that was passing though the leafs making them shake as a watcher.

"It's a bit risky doing that in a forest so close to a ninja village."

Not even a second later the person who said this had a huge sword held against their neck…. Or this was how it was supposed to be…

* * *

_Next comes a rather interesting meeting with none other then Kakashi. Let's just say Ryoko doesn't like men suddenly turning up in front of them.._

_Please Review._


	3. Building tension

_Okayyy…_

_I started this fanfiction today after it wouldn't leave my mind for several days. Hell, I even dreamed about it and while writing an important test today I started to wonder how my story could go on. Kind of stupid I know but blame my mind and here I am again, only one hour after publishing the first chapter writing on the third chapter knowing that I have a 90 minutes chemistry test tomorrow that will determinate my mark at the end of grade 11. I also have to send in my application to university with this but I just can't calm my mind down which is over flowing with ideas right now. My teacher is going to kill me… And he is my favourite teacher you know? Like a grandfather I never had… The first one died when I was 1 the other one doesn't really care and thinks with sending me money he doing everything he should… but …. Let's go on with the story shall we?_

_Please let me know how it is._

_Let's start with a few lines of a song (I will probably keep doing this)_

**FT Island – Memory**

"_In my memory_

_I will erase your voice._

_In my memory_

_I will even erase your name._

_I think I have been in pain enough._

_Every time I call out to you_

_and break down._

_Because there was so much I didn't do for you,_

_There were so many times I was bad to you,_

_I guess I'm receiving what I gave to you,_

_There are so many things I'm sorry for,_

_There are so many things I should be criticized for,_

_I guess I can't forget."_

**Chapter 3 – building tension**

Taking a walk in the forests surrounding Konoha to get away from all that village noise a silver haired man thought that nothing special would happen. Nothing at all, all he was doing was taking a walk but it just had to be his luck to stumble over two teenagers standing very close, and he meant VERY close to each other. Not even thinking about what he was saying Kakashi Hatake, Konohas Copy Nin, found himself having to block a massive sword that was bought towards his neck.

…

On Instinct the Jonin had a kunai drawn before taking in the appearance of the two people who he thought were normal civilian hiding from their parents as not to get caught doing whatever there were doing just a moment ago. He had been completely wrong. He should have known to be careful. There was no way that those two teenagers, no adults, were civilian; the massive sword was just the smallest hint. He took in their appearances clearly seeing the great resembles between them _"siblings"_. Their hair was red like angry fire and both had the same dark green eyes with a slight difference. Where Kakashi could see clear coldness and fighting instinct in the male pair of orbs, the curious and warm looks in the other pair shocked him a bit. He could still see the wariness in them and he saw that even she was prepared to fight when he suddenly interrupted them. But he could also see the hint of a smile. Kakashi had realized the short look at his headband in the beginning. _"She's fast to spot things". _She didn't think of him as a big threat anymore but her brother certainly didn't follow his sisters believes. His posture showed that he was ready to fight in an instant. Standing in front of his family member, the sword drawn and those cold experienced eyes Kakashi knew that this young man meant no joke. He was powerful, both of them were. Although he couldn't sense to much chakra from them when he found them for the first time, now they were emitting so much that it shocked even the copy nin. "Their chakra" he couldn't believe it "It fits completely together. It mixes in the air." Without realizing it himself his trained body reacted to the strong chakra with releasing a big amount of chakra two.

Two men were standing in front of each other. Their eyes meeting and fighting a battle to see who would blink first on their own, if anybody would see this they wouldn't be able to breath because of the tension, everybody besides Kyoko. Their Fighter bodies were ready to spring into action any moment, their weapons drawn both men were building up their chakra. It was a battle to see who would cave in first. The amount of chakra didn't stay unnoticed in the village.

Kyoko simply continued to watch curious about how well her dear brother would hold himself in a battle of will against the Kakashi Hatake. The tiny fact that Kyokos lips were forming a small smile showed that she was enjoying the show.

"_Well it is interesting to see."_

_Somewhere else_

The day was quite, to quite for the Hokage. This was a ninja village and at least the noise of training should be heard but even the animals seemed to stop their breathing suddenly.

"_This is not normal." _Hizuren Sarutobi thought _"Too quite"_

The civilian villagers knew nothing; they were incapable to feel the tension that was building up in the air.

The third Hokage was no civilian and the other ninjas near weren't either. Sarutobi could feel the chakra of one of his most trusting Jonins which was prepared for a fight

"_It didn't start yet."_

The moment he felt the other chakra getting bigger then that of the Copy Nin was the moment the Hokage of Konoha acted.

"Anbu! Follow me!" And Hizuren Sarutobi was in action.

He wasn't the only one. Kurenai, a female Jonin was near when he felt three chakras spike, one was more than familiar, but the other two were completely new. Kurenai could already feel the enormous power that those unknown chakras were building up together. And such an excellent mix of chakras meant that the unknown shinobi were trained to work as one and two working as one against one could even trouble someone like Kakashi Hatake, even if the man was known to be strong. Even Kurenai, being a relatively new Jonin, knew that the pervert had gotten a bit lazy.

Kyoko suddenly tensed. Others were nearing, strong people, many people.

"_No more fun for us Nii-san."_

The young woman flared her warm chakra, the fire was calling the wind to come back. The twins trained long to be able to call each other with a certain flare of their chakra. The right amount and element was needed. It had to be precise.

The male reacted in an instant. The duty to protect his precious sister overrode the battle of will and pride. He was besides her in less then one second, standing just an inch further ahead.

Right on time. Before Kakashi realized that the younger man wasn't standing where he stood before, the Hokage, some of his Anbu and Yuuhi Kurenai appeared in the small clearing.

The twins now were both ready to unleash what power they were hiding until now. There was no sight of a smile, nor was there a single body part not ready to act and fight. Fire and Wind. Wind and Fire.

Their stance was very interesting for the other shinobi. The two people stood so close to each other that it should be impossible for them to fight without hurting each other. But as the Hokage, Sarutobi saw that they made it possible. He could already see that they were trained to fight close to each other. He also instantly saw who was protected and who was protecting. The one who was in more danger, and could be hurt easier, was the young man, or boy. He realized that both were no older than eighteen or nineteen years old.

"_Twins, of course they were bought up to fight like this." _

Just the way they stood showed that they shouldn't be underestimated. Of course Hizuren knew that good teamwork could be a big favour in a battle but the teamwork these two were already showing could not be beat by mere teammates. Whoever trained these two made them act as one body and that was a hard thing to achieve. Seeing the closeness of them the old man knew that those two teenagers didn't even know what it meant to be separated. They were probably bought up as close as it was possible and Sarutobi suspected that they had been completely sheltered away from others.

"What happened here Kakashi?" The Hokage broke the uncomfortable silence, careful not to make it look like he wanted to attack because he saw that the twins were ready to defend themselves even seeing as they were completely outnumbered_. "Incredible."_

"I came across them while taking a walk." The copy Nin started still not taking his eyes away from the possible danger. When he had battled with the male with just their eyes he was sure that there was no problem for him to win, but now? He could see how good they were prepared. "I did not attack but I might have startled them with suddenly appearing near them via shunshin. I thought they were just two teenager doing something teenagers were doing because when I arrived they stood in a close embrace and I could not see that they were related. I…"

"**Twins!"** the girl suddenly hissed, her voice was harsh and piercing "**We are twins**!"

Her brother tensed even more but then something unexpected happened:

"**Move!** I told you to move Ryoko, right **NOW!**"

* * *

thank you for reading... untll next time


	4. voice of power

hey hey hey

I'm happy about the number of people who took some time to read my fan fiction even if I have only started. I promise that I will always update as soon as possible. Right now I can't stop writing but there may be times where school just takes to much energy from me but I promise to update every week at least one chapter. And I don't break my promises. Hopefully you continue reading this imagination of my head.

Thank you

And here we go again

**_FT Island - Life_**

_"I don't want to remain as an ambiguous existence._

_Why do I lie and deceive myself everyday like a fool?_

_Look carefully, this isn't me!_

_Someone please tell me..._

_I want my true self_

_My life_

_my life_

_We are also people who dream about our future._

_One by one_

_my future is getting fulfilled_

_but there were days_

_when I wanted to rip it apart and throw it out._

_But I can't just give up_

_when I came all the way here._

_I crazily shout,_

_asking for the missed miracles to come back."_

**Chapter 4 - voice of power**

Everyone was now staring and the former quite girl who had just shouted loud enough that it actually hurt in the eyes. But the most surprising thing was the pure power in her voice. Nobody expected the girl to have such an influence on them with just a few words.

Kurenai, not having been in such an high position as long as the other, felt like she had to follow this girl. Her mind and loyalty to the Hokage worked against what her body felt. The female Jonin was fighting a battle between her mind and body. There was no winner in this battle. Her legs gave in, making Kurenai fall down on her knees. One of the other and stronger Anbu now knew why the boy was protecting the girl, although it made no sense. He even moved without any protext when she told him so, now standing besides her giving her the freedom she asked for. She was his leader and it was his duty to protect her. The Anbu couldn't hold herself back, being reminded of her own clan: "May I assume that you are the first born from the two of you."

Maybe this move wasn't wise but it did distract the red haired girl from the anger that had been building up in her body.

Everybody watched as the unknown girl breathing hard and trying to calm herself down. What felt like hours were actually just a few seconds.

"Nee-sama? Are you okay?" The boys question answered the Hyuuga's question and now everybody understood why the female Anbu had asked such a thing.

"I'm just tired; we've been travelling and running around for years now without any real break and I may be a bit hungry." She slowly relaxed her body and turned her full attention to the old man dressed in formal white robes. She knew of his age but still he didn't look like the once strong leader he had once bee. Peace wasn't always good especially when it seemed to manipulate older shinobi who were tired of war.

"Nice to meet you Hokage-sa..sa..."

"Hokage-sama." Her brother finished for her earning himself a thankful look and a nod.

Kyoko knew that showing that she couldn't bring herself to respect the Hokage as her leader was dangerous and could lead to serious problems later. Somehow she needed to show that she didn't exactly meant disrespect.

_"This is it."_ Kyoko thought her heart was calm again.

"Sorry again. I seem to make more mistakes than what our mother would have tolerated. She had always been rather strict with our upbringing. Especially I should now how to speak as I got extra lesson for the proper use of words. I am just not used to a person of a higher position then myself aside from my mother. With her death a few years back it was me who had to take over the position of the leader. While I was born to lead, my brother was born to protect. It lays within our blood. Not a tradition."

She turned towards the Hyuuga with a short nod: "Our blood decides who is a born leader and who a protector. Explaining everything would certainly take to long when I believe we have more important things so speak about, right?"

Sarutobi knew it, Kakashi knew it, the Anbu knew it and Kurenai knew it: this little speech was perfectly planned out. Every word was carefully placed where it would not show disrespect but also showed power and that she knew what she was saying.

_"She is really good with words."_the Hokage thought but continued in a serious manner.

"What made you come so close to Konoha Miss?" She hadn't given him a name to call her yet.

"Kyoko, sir. My name is Kyoko and my surname is not of importance right now."

She did not trust him or the others.

"Then Kyoko-san, would you please answer my question."

"We lived everywhere since our mother has passed away a few years ago. Since we were started our training as little children out mother believed it was to dangerous to stay at some place more than a few months or weeks. We never had a proper home, sir."

"So you were thinking about making Konoha your home?"

"Our mother mentioned it as an rather peaceful village and we need a place like this to learn how to ... how should I say... behave like proper human beings."

"What does your choice of words mean Kyoko-san?"

"That we were hidden by our mother and because we were used to live in the shadows we continued like this until we believed that we were strong enough. We avoided contact with humans as much as it was possible."

There was something the girl wasn't telling him, Hizuren knew this but he also saw that she was sincere in her eyes. These two were really just searching for a place to call their home. Remembering several other children who had been bought up like this, the Hokage knew how hard it must have been for them. They were, after all, still teenagers with no family, orphans. And while he couldn't just accept strangers and powerful stranger to remember, into Konoha there was more then one way to see if he could let them live in the village.

"I am the Hokage of Konoha and while I would like to hold my hand out to the two of you just like this I also have the duty to protect my village from harm. You two are stranger whose power we can't calculate. However there are ways for you to be accepted. If I would name them hear would you agree?" Sarutobi looked into any emotion these two showed. The young man showed nothing but blankness but the protective way his hand laid on his younger sister shoulder and the way his head was bowed a little bit showed that the decision was completely his sisters to make. He would follow the path she chooses but Hizuren saw the small desire in his cold green eyes.

_"It seems he is not as completely void of emotion as he wants others to believe. That's good."_

"What would be the terms?" It seemed like everything was settled now.

She didn't like it. Kyoko really didn't like it one bit that now every little move she and her twin brother made would be watched. One wrong action would cast a disaster and she did not want to kill they chance of a home and this was the only way to get in contact with the troublemaker blond haired Uzumaki boy.

It was dark now; the night had come when the Uzumaki twins stepped in their first real home for the first time. Too tired to look around they fell asleep as soon as their bodies hit the beds.

Tomorrow would be a completely different story...

* * *

They will meet Naruto in the next chapter.

_"He is a hidden chakra bomb"_


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for not updating yesterday like I promised someone but my computer decided to break down and as a result the chapter was lost. I had to write it again but I had school today and could only start this afternoon. Sorry. But here it is with a delay.

(Thank you for the reviews. I was happy.)

_**FT Island - Grown Man**_

_"A grown man, a normal looking grown man_

_Is crying without reason like a four-year-old child_

_A grown man, a big and tall grown man_

_Keeps crying, saying that it hurts, like a child receiving a shot_

_They say it'll get better when time passes_

_They say that new skin will grow and heal_

_But why can't I, why am I like this?_

_Why do my tears increase as time goes on?_

_A grown man, a fearless grown man_

_cries again today, till his eyes get red, like a child who lost his mother."_

**chapter 5 - to belong somewhere**

Everything in him screamed at him to move. His mind told him to move, to run away, to leave to a place far away. His mind told him it was dangerous, that he was in danger. But he couldn't move a single step. His body refused to answer the commands of his mind, it just stayed on the same spot. He was a ninja and ninjas weren't supposed to freeze in the sight of danger. They were trained to fight, to hide and to kill. Ninjas were supposed to react as soon as they found out that something was wrong.

Naruto knew all that, he really knew. All this years of running away not just from civilian but also from shinobi heightened his senses. Heck he could say that after only living for thirteen years he was an expert at realizing when he was in danger and normally he would have already moved. Normally...

Now he was just standing there with a frozen body. Only, because his body refused to move. In panic the boy gathered chakra without himself really knowing.

Naruto realized on thing: He didn't know how, he couldn't understand it but in some way or another his chakra seemed as if it was calling out to the people standing in front of him. It was a strange feeling, it felt as if he was drawn to them.

_"I don't know them. I have never seen them before. Why in the world do I want to get closer to them? Why do I feel like I should follow them? Why? WHY?!"_

Because it was unfamiliar for Naruto he didn't know what to do.

He just stood there, staring in green eyes, seeing the power behind them.

_Why?_

_**It was dark. There was no light besides the dangerous glowing red that came out from behind of high bars. It was a prison of some sort. A prison for a prisoner that had been sleeping for about thirteen years. Since the days thirteen years ago it had never once opened it's eyes. That prisoner wasn't supposed to wake up so soon, according to the man that put it in their, that creature should have slept forever.**_

_**But now two eyes opened.**_

_**There were blood red with pupils slitted like those of an animal. **_

_**DANGER!**_

_**Just one look into those scary eyes which could only belong to a monster would have made even the strongest shiver in fear.**_

_**It was furious. How could those stupid humans seal it in such a weak boy? That boy, dressed in a cruel orange, wasn't even worth being its prison. **_

_**At least that's what the monster made out of chakra thought. Its name was a name known to almost everyone: Kyuubi, the nine tailed demon fox that attacked Konoha all those years ago. A being, everybody in Konoha feared. **_

_**Kyuubi thought that the boy was just a joke but as soon as he felt powerful chakra waking up the same time he did he knew he had been wrong.**_

_**Something changed inside the boy. Suddenly the boys mind was glowing golden and words written in an ancient language, which even the great Kyuubi didn't know, which had always formed some kind of a circle vanished and then Kyuubi was blinded by an energy he had never felt before. **_

Ryoko and Kyoko stared at the boy with an unreadable expression in their eyes. The twins knew that the small kid in front of them was the one they were looking for, their reason for coming to Konoha in the first time. Their chakra lead them to him, so it was hundred person sure that this was the Uzumaki child they heard about.

Kyoko couldn't believe it. That person in front of them looked nothing like an Uzumaki and he was small too, actually to small.

_"He isn't eating healthy." _

Although he was wearing such baggy clothing Kyoko realized that he wasn't healthy. Maybe growing up without being taught probably could be the reason. But even Ryoko knew that this could not be the only one. From afar it was easy to see that the villager's avoided the blond and those who didn't looked at him with angry eyes, throwing insults at him and whispering. With their enhanced senses which were typical for an Uzumaki they could understand words like `monster` and `demon boy`.

_"So it's true that he is a Jinjuriki."_

"Nee-sama, his chakra." Ryoko said, feeling the change that was happening in the boys body. When the teenager first got in contact with the chakra of the younger boy it was almost normal although he could feel that there was something special hidden. The male twin knew that the thing that was still hidden was something that only belonged to the Uzumaki clan. It was their special chakra. It was weird that it was still sleeping when it should have been activated at the age of 10 at the latest. It was tradition to tap into this special chakra at that age because every Uzumaki needed to learn to control it when it got bigger and bigger. Different from his sister and himself this boy wasn't taught that and that meant that his chakra control had to be a complete mess.

"He is an ticking chakra bomb in this state" the twin said to his sister.

Just one step too far from the villagers would result in the boy loosing control over his chakra. And an Uzumaki loosing control over his chakra was more than just dangerous. It could actually lead to people getting killed because they were not used to such potent and powerful chakra, these people would be the untrained civilian and children.

_"That would be a disaster." _Ryoko thought with a scowl.

"I know Nii-san, believe me I know what you mean."

Her quite words actually surprised him. His sister wasn't normally so extremely worried, there wasn't much that could scare his older sibling.

His sister being worried meant that Ryoko had to prepare for anything.

Next to her brother, Kyoko was really worried. But she wasn't worried for her brother and herself, she knew that they were able to handle any bad reaction from the boy. They could, Konoha and its villagers could not. They didn't know a single thing about the abilities of the Uzumaki clan.

Blue eyes

Scared blue eyes

Pain that had been hidden from the eyes of everybody was now clearly to be seen. Kyoko knew the sad look in these blue eyes.

**PAIN**

**SADDNESS**

**LONLYNESS**

**But also ANGER**

_"This anger shouldn't be there. It isn't right."_

The young woman who was actually still a teenager realized on thing, they had to be the ones to make the first step. This boy wouldn't reach out his hand first. He was just to confused about the way his chakra was behaving right now. She knew that the feeling when the Uzumaki's chakra was activated was very strange the first time. For an Uzumaki this was the only time they were allowed to loose control over their chakra.

This boy wasn't ready because nobody had ever been able to tell him what would and what is happening right now.

And then she reached out her hand first, showing the blond that she and her brother meant no harm.

The moment Naruto saw the strange lady moving her he had automatically slipped into a Taijutzu pose, a sloppy one, he had never been taught the right one. A act from teachers who tried everything to manipulate the boy.

But she didn't attack.

"My brother and I mean no harm. All we want is to talk to you. We just want to tell you something." The redhead's voice was soft and careful. Even Naruto could see that she was sincere. But he didn't answer for a moment thinking if he was going to do the right thing.

_"What am I thinking about? Here is somebody actually being friendly and wanting to talk to me and what am I doing? Thinking if it is right..."_ Although there was so much he still didn't understand and so much he was worried about Naruto wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't accept somebody who reached out their hand first.

"Hi! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, FUTURE HOKAGE OF KONOHA" he shouted back to his usual self.

"Damn." Ryoko muttered. That boy had a loud voice. Even his sister shivered when the boy decided to scream right into her face. This was the very first time somebody yelled at her, although the boy didn't mean any harm.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you, Naruto. My name it Kyoko and that ice block next to me is my twin brother Ryoko."

It was the first time in his short life that Naruto felt like he truly belonged somewhere, like he had finally been accepted, something he tried to achieve all those years. Sure the old man Hokage was something like a grandfather and Iruka-sensei was like the older brother he never had but they were so busy that spending as much time as he would like with them was impossible. Right now he felt like he had a family, a true one.

Tears were still flowing down his cheeks. He hadn't cried for years. A Naruto looked up at meet those warm green eyes that were watching him he couldn't help it. For the first time in his life he was able to be hugged by a family member.

He wasn't alone anymore.

He would never be alone again.

They wouldn't leave him like everybody besides the Hokage and Iruka did.

_"Family"_ that word coming out of his mouth felt strange.

Was it really no dream?

Could this really be actual real?

**It didn't change back. That strange power was still there. Kyuubi looked trough the bars and was still shocked to see the changes. The boy's mind which had been a sewer until now was dry and everywhere were golden lines, which looked like many little whirlpools.**

"_**What happened to the boy's mindscape?"**_

* * *

And here is chapter 5. I hope you liked it. Now I can finally start with the real interaction between the three Uzumaki and with Narutos training. I hope you continue reading my story. Have a nice day everybody.

Bye bye.


	6. No chapter

**NO CHAPTER **

**Just me talking about some songs that I used and will use…**

Have you ever seen a live performance of a singer and you couldn't help but cry even if you didn't understand all of the lyrics? FT Island has so many beautiful songs although most of them are sad. They debuted 2007. **"Don't Love**" was one of their first songs. Their "Rock Prince Concert" in 2008 was really hard for the lead singer. While singing the songs "**Because I don't know how to love**" (= _"I neglected you under the pretence of being busy because I was a wretched fool…_") and **"After Love**" (= _"The word Love is a lie. The words you said are a lie. The word forever is a lie.")_ he already was close to tears. And then he had to sing **"Don't Love"**. Doing his best and trying hard not to cry he couldn't hold himself back any longer while singing the end of the song _(= "If you ever love again I must face reality. But it hurts so much that I can't see. But if it means that you have a reason to smile I'm willing to bear all the pain. For your sake, I will do anything for you.")_. He cried but ended the song.

* * *

fellow band member Choi Jong Hoon said after Hong Ki told the stroy about his exgirlfriend (He wrote the songs about her) :_ "He cried a lot. He lay on the floor and cried. He wanted to quit being a trainee, and it was very hard for him to prevent that from happening… I also had an experience where I cried after breaking up with a girlfriend during middle school. It hurt so much I couldn't eat."_

* * *

**Some quotes from the dramas he acted in (only his characters)**_ (he began as an child actor, became a singer and still acts)_

_"It was a first. Because of you I laughed, got mad, fought and felt pain. It was all a first for me. I didn't think I had a heart. I tried so hard not to let anyone in... But you ... were the first person that I ever let into my heart."_  
- Choi Kang Ju  
_Bride of the Century_ (drama)

_"It's not a crime to like someone."_ – Jeremy; You're beautiful

_"When I thought you were a guy, I was okay with it. When I found out you were a girl, I was okay with it. But if you like him, I can't be okay with it. Why? Why wasn't it me? I told you about my treasure bus, and I let you close to Jolie and I was going to sing a song only for you. Why don't you like me?"_ – Jeremy; You're beautiful

_"That writer wrote, 'Everyone who doesn't love is guilty.' That means that anyone who loves, no matter who they love, is guiltless."_ –Jeremy; You're beautiful

* * *

If you don't feel like watching dramas with more episodes he acted in a very good movie as the lead role. The movie is called

_Rockin' on Heaven's Door_ Plot

"Chung-ui is a famous Korean pop star with a temper. After he beats up a man at a night club, he is sentenced to do community service at a hospice for terminally ill patients. The reluctant young man first hates his chores and dislikes the people around him, but as he gets to know their stories, he becomes attached to them. The hospice struggles with funding, leading to a possible close-down, so the hospice in-house band, The Phoenix Band decides to apply to a talent show on television. For this, they need an original song, so they ask Chung-ui to help them. The singer refuses at first, then tries to use the opportunity to reduce his sentence days. He ends up seriously changing his mind about music, his behavior and grows to accept his mother's death, while helping the patients achieve their dreams. Even after the death of the band members, he continues to revive The Phoenix Band each time, assisting new patients."

Trailer: watch?v=Ytb6YXMGsns

* * *

Here is the video of the performance where he cried:

watch?v=zjE4AvqXW0E&hd=1

The really sad part starts around 2.26. What sounds like "apayo" means pain…

And this is a video for "Don't Love" with English subs(not the official MV) :

watch?v=ZJYIvCQ9nRg&hd=1

"After Love":

watch?v=LIIx5euNR0U&hd=1

= official MV

"Because I don't know how to love" live

watch?v=-DlW1-n77TQ&hd=1

And this are two of their most recent songs: "Madly" official MV

watch?v=AROol3PujPw&hd=1

and "Memory" official MV

watch?v=b2IK_1acLZs&hd=1

But the the song "Severely" will always be my favourite song from them furthermore it has a beautiful but sad and horrible MV.

watch?v=VJDfUsRDWog&hd=1


End file.
